Lining the Pieces Up
by fluffybabu
Summary: "A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up – yours and mine." The events of the Pokemon X and Y anime ended a year ago, and Serena is ready to start a brand new journey. However, why does she feel like something - or someone- is missing. And why do total strangers look very familiar? On hiatus.
1. Welcome to Vaniville Town

A.N. With regards to the format of the story, the **bold text** is a voice inside Serena's head. However, it does not encompass Serena's thoughts. Think of it as some omniscient being that, in this case, is describing the nature of Serena's dream. The underlined text represents Dream Serena. Whenever Serena is having a dream and her subconscious mind speaks, the underlined text is used. The _text in italics_ is Future Serena. In other words, she is the Serena that already knows what happens in the story (since it already happened to her) and is publishing what happened to her in a blog-type format. She often makes comments on what she did in the past, and breaks the fourth wall to address her readers often. Unformatted text (normal, in other words) represents Present Serena's thoughts. As the story goes on, Present Serena will comment on what happens, like a normal first-person narrator. Finally, "quoted text" represents dialogue between characters. Any combination of the different types of text used is just a combination of what the different types of text do. Hopefully, this is not as confusing when you all read it.

DISCLAIMER (because I know that everybody has to make one): I do not own any of the following series, objects, musicals, etc. that I write about or make allusions to:

_Pokemon_, _Kingdom Hearts,_ "Avenue Q," and _Spongebob Squarepants_

Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.<strong>

Who is he?

**A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. **

And why do I feel like he's … important to me?

**I want to line the pieces up – yours and mine****_._**

* * *

><p>"-erena? Could you go and wake her up, Fletchling? I swear that girl inherited her sleeping habits from her father. Thank you, Fletchling. You're such a dear."<p>

"FFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Oh, it's just you, Fletchlin- wait. Fletchling?! I'm going to kill you, you damn bird! Get back here! Aaaa-" THUMP.

"Serena! Quit making all of that racket! Don't you remember what today is? It's September 1st! Hurry up and get dressed, so you can go. I'll be waiting to give you breakfast downstairs."

"Fletchling, Fletching ~ "

Meanwhile, a disoriented lump expresses her sorrow.

"Ugh."

* * *

><p><em>In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best introduction was it? I really hope that my first impression wasn't that bad. After all, I can't have readers slipping away before I even started! Well, officially at least. Anyway, for all of you readers that are still around, I'm Serena, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm ready to detail my Pokemon adventures! That wasn't too much, was it? Ugh, I'm just making things worse, aren't I? I better be quiet now…<em>

* * *

><p>"Wait. September 1st. Crap! I better get dressed."<p>

I miraculously am able to stand from my unholy heap of Happiny bedspread. Then, I disentangle myself from my quilt and race to my mirror.

"A bedhead. Of course."

After cleaning up my appearance and changing into my trademark black high-waisted outfit, (as if they couldn't call it anything better) I carefully tread my way downstairs, hoping to avoid a recap of this morning.

As I trek downstairs, I reflect on my dream. A familiar image of someone flashes inside of my head. Tanned skin. A rounded face, but a pointed, not-quite rugged jaw line characteristic of a young man. Spiky, black, unruly locks. A dazzling, confident, yet not-irksome grin. Yet, no other features of his countenance pop up in the depths of my imagination as I ponder longer and harder on his appearance. However, I am rewarded for my thoughts with an embrace from the floor. Damn, and I thought I could pull the day off without another falling to my face incident, like I had earlier in the morning. I guess it just sucks to be me. Maybe I should audition for that "Avenue Q" show in Lumiose City…nah.

Once I get up and brush myself off, I make my way to the kitchen, grab a piece of toast from my mom, Grace, and make my way outside. I think I hear her yell something to me, but I ignore her. Nothing matters anymore, now that I'm out the door. I'm finally free to start my journ- OUCH.

I hadn't noticed what was in front of me, but whatever it was, it felt like a monster composed of about one hundred hamsters rammed into me - The sheer impact was astounding, really. Juxtaposing my earlier sentiment that I crashed into a furry monster was the reality that I had just body slammed a familiar-looking teenage girl. As for why she felt like a thousand hamsters (or was it one hundred), her very pink, very furry striped sweater gave me a clue.

"Owie! That really hurt!"

Being a nice person, or at least not a jackass, I immediately stand up and grasp her hand to help pull her up. Meanwhile, I think of a conversation to make myself look less like a jackass. I decide to go with the funny route of breaking the ice.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this adventuring stuff."

"Haha, it's alright! You're funny!"

Yes, it worked! I can't believe it actually worked. I mean, I wasn't that witty or anything.

"My name is Shauna. You're Serena, right? Your mom told me to show you around the town and take you to get your first Pokemon. Let's be friends! No, best friends –best friends forever! Oh, this is soooo totally exciting! I'm so excited are you excited Ican'twaitforyoutomeetmyotherfriendsoooohthisisgoingtobesofuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

I slowly nod as I attempt to interpret the gushing that I just heard. I also realize what my mom was trying to tell me as I walked out of the door – that I was going to have a …companion lead me to Professor Sycamore's laboratory since I have no idea where I was going.

* * *

><p><em>That's right, I forgot to tell you all that this was my first actual day in Kalos. I had just moved to Vaniville Town the previous night after a long, migraine-inducing flight from Lilycove City in Hoenn. And of course, having had a long day the previous day and an even longer morning the current day after thinking about the boy from my dream (although, time-wise I don't know how that's even possible), I completely forgot that I didn't know where I was going, so I just marched out of the door. You know where the tale goes from there. Anyways, back to the story!<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, my head starts throbbing when I look at Shauna. I didn't do much to induce such torture onto myself, besides bumping into that girl and listening to her incessant blabbering. Maybe I'm just getting a headache from all of her talking. It's like her voice is echoing inside my head. Perhaps it's because the town seems to be vacant of people right now.<p>

Also, either the town is still asleep, or Vaniville Town is just really small and quiet. I mean, I know a large city like Lilycove would be pretty different from a town like this, but I would be able to hear a pin drop (if I had a pin), and I'm nearly deaf from the auditory torture that Fletchling puts me through every day! I suppose I'll adjust eventually, not that I'll spend entire days just sitting in Vaniville outside talking to the plants or anything (at this point, I'm willing to bet that the plants chat more around here than the ten other people living in this town do). After all, I have a journey to attend to. Speaking of which:

"Come on! Just follow me and we'll get to Aquacorde Town in no time. That's where the rest of my friends are. That's also where we'll get our Pokemon!"

And so, I follow Shauna to Aquacorde Town, or rather she manhandles my arm and forcibly pulls me to our destination. However, I feel like someone is missing – like there was supposed to be another person to greet me at my front door. Maybe the void in my imagination has to do with the boy from my dream. I suppose I shall find out later, but for now, I'll just go with Shauna, ignoring the faint pulsing from my temples, and hoping that everything will turn out alright.

* * *

><p><em>In reality, everything didn't just turn out alright, like I had initially thought it would.<em>

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>"What was that?" you ask? That was, like, a mere morsel of my first story, like ever. But seriously, I am an avid reader of fanfiction, so enjoyed obtaining the opportunity to reciprocate the favor and actually being able to write a story myself instead of mooching off of other people's stories. I actually got the idea for this fic while I was musing randomly in the shower. You see, I had just finished watching the latest subbed episode of <em>Pokemon X and Y<em> and I thought to myself "What will happen after the series ends? Where will Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie go after leaving Ash (if they do leave him)? What if the games _Pokemon X and Y_ started one year after the anime of the same name? What if everybody that Ash meets in the anime forgets about him in the games? Why do they forget him? What happens to him then?" And thus, this fanfiction was born.

I have had other ideas like this before, but that was before I overcame my laziness of not wanting to make an account. Unfortunately, they have long since died. However, I will keep having more random ideas like this, so I may or may not write about them for you guys to see. Everything depends on the magnitude of the idea. If it's really good and it'll stay in my head pleading for it to be written throughout the entire day, then odds are that I'll write it down. If the idea is either very passive or very stupid, then I probably won't write it down. Pretty simple.

I took inspiration from E.B. White's essays, which I'm studying for English class (hence all the parenthetical asides). Also, I went on various tangents for the purpose of replicating a real-life thought process, just like the way I came up with this story. After all, many ideas are born from random digressions that the mind comes up with, and I wanted Serena's thoughts to replicate those of a real-life person. I intended to make the narration a bit humorous to juxtapose the dark themes that will be present in the future. Of course, my humor is weird, so I understand if you don't think it's comical – not everybody will. However, the plot that I have planned out for the story, I feel, is going to be interesting for everybody who likes a little balance of everything in their stories – romance, humor, adventure (of course), sci-fi, slice-of-life, etc.

In case you want to know, I'm also taking inspiration from "The Crossroads of Haruhi Suzumiya" visual novel project on the Animesuki forums for future chapters. The sci-fi elements of that project are really cool and I encourage all of you sci-fi fanatics to check it out. If you read the scripts for that and then come back and read my later chapters, you might notice references that I will make to it.

Alright, that was a long author's note. Thanks for reading, and Ciao!

Note: I do not actually speak Italian, so please do not reply to me in Italian. I am, however, taking a Spanish class, so, a ustedes, si les gustaría platicar conmigo en español, yo lo aguantase. Take that, Google Translate!


	2. Meet Your New Fennekin

DISCLAIMER (because I know that everybody has to make one): I do not own any of the following series, objects, musicals, etc. that I write about or make allusions to:

_Pokemon_ and Starbucks

Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Shauna and I arrive to the meeting place in Aquacorde town. The sun is shining, the verdure is vibrant, and el agua is aquatastic. Even though the rest of Kalos is experiencing autumn or even winter, Aquacorde town is reminiscent of a beautiful summer's day. I finally get to meet the friends that Shauna was blabbering about. Of course, more importantly, I finally get to choose my new Pokémon. Thankfully my headache stopped. I wish I had a remote to control it or something. Now that would be nice.<p>

"Serena! These are my friends, Trevor and Tierno!"

Uh-oh. My head starts throbbing again. I look up to see two familiar but starkly different teenage boys, at least in terms of size. The one on the left is short and scrawny with a big head and …an afro? Apparently those are still in style. He is wearing a hunter-green polo with white sleeves and a Poke ball symbol embroidered on his breast pocket. He seems to come from one of those preppy Pokémon schools – I approve. Education is important after all. The one on the right is a larger-framed, much taller young man than the other one. His hair looks like the upper tuft of feathers of a Torchic – they both have three pieces sticking out. He is wearing a black shirt emblazoned with a Vanilite and bright orange shorts. They both look very happy to see Shauna and very curious to see me.

"Hey guys! Meet Serena. She moved to Vaniville town just yesterday! Serena, this is Trevor and that is Tierno."

* * *

><p>After Shauna introduced me to Trevor and Tierno, we sat down and ordered coffee from a pretty well-renowned café, or so I'm told, called "Pokestar Café."<p>

_Have you heard of it my readers? At that point, I hadn't either. However, it's actually really good – you all should definitely try their Pumpkin Spice Latte if you get the chance!_

Hopefully the coffee soothes my incessant headache. This headache business is really getting old. Meanwhile, we choose our Pokémon. Or rather, I choose mine. It appears that all of my colleagues already have a partner – Shauna with her Bulbasaur, Trevor with his Charmander, and Tierno with his Squirtle. Needless to say that the personalities of all three of their Pokémon match those of their trainers very well.

I didn't have to deliberate very long. I knew the moment that I left from home and bumped into Shauna, I wanted a Fennekin. I don't know why – it was just intuition, I guess. However, I wonder what would happen to the other two Pokémon, Chespin and Froakie. Who would be their trainers? My brain cries from the pain at the seemingly passive thought. Oh well. I have better things to be doing. Shauna takes out my Poke ball of choice and releases the Pokémon inside of it. I can barely contain my excitement – all I can think about is how cute it'll look!

"Sere-chan, meet your new Fennekin!"

However, once I see it…

"Aaaaauuuuugggggghhhhh."

I receive a skull-splitting migraine. I clutch my head at its sides, not being able to think any of my snarky thoughts any longer. Fennekin appears confused – why was its new owner acting like this? This was not supposed to happen. My three new friends also seem shocked.

"S-kins!"

"Sere-chan!"

"S-meinster!"

"SERENA!"

A fourth voice comes out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>Memories that I don't know I have flash in front of me. Am I hallucinating?<p>

* * *

><p>I see Fennekin and I fighting off these goons dressed in white jumpsuits emblazoned with a magenta "R" in the middle of their shirts. They seem to have captured some racing Rhyhorn and their riders. From the corner of my eye, I can see the outlines of people that I want to protect behind me. However, I cannot turn my head to look at their features. Maybe one of them is the boy from my dream? Unfortunately, my gaze remains fixated on the gang members in front of me.<p>

"Fennekin, use flamethrower!"

I try to look around for the source of that disembodied voice. I recall that I can't move my body. Wait. If that Fennekin is mine, then I must have commanded it to act.

_Reflecting on the incident now, my readers, I realize that one does not really notice their voice until they need to. In my case, I was disoriented and reliving an unknown memory. Of course, not all cases will be as dramatic as mine._

Suddenly, as the flurry of flames is about to send the gang members flying, my vision blurs. Dazed, I try to stand up. Wait, aren't I already standing? When did I start kneeling on the floor? And why does the floor look different? Everything starts to seem a bit ridiculous now. Haha, I'm giggling a little bit, aren't I? Hahaha, this is nothing more than a good joke, isn't it?

* * *

><p>I cannot think anymore as my mind shuts off and I leave the realm of consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up to white. Surrounding me are bright white walls, white bed sheets, white hospital equipment – yup, I'm in a hospital.<p>

_With the amount of white that these people put in hospitals, one would think that all of their patients would be blinded when they wake up. That, my dear readers, is entirely true._

Only three objects, magenta, viridian and obsidian, are preventing me from becoming colorblind. They're Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno, aren't they?

"I think she's awake, guys!"

"Shh. Let us let her recover before we start bombarding her with well regards."

"I want to hug her so badly!"

"…"

"…"

"What? I just want to protect her. Never mind."

I'm going to ignore that last comment.

I groan as I try to get up to greet my strange but intriguing friends, to no avail. By the time I plop back down onto my rigid, white hospital bed, though, they hear me and rush over in concern. They all start talking to me at once. The one thing that I could catch, though, is a common phrase.

"Serena, are you okay? What happened back there?"

Well, it's safe to say that the only people who might have known why I was hallucinating have no idea. I certainly don't. Maybe there was something in that coffee. I voice my concerns to them immediately.

"I really don't know what happened. As far as I can remember, I have never just fainted. Do you all think that the coffee was drugged or something? That's the only viable reason I can think of."

Trevor contemplates the idea. He then offers his counterargument.

"I do not think that the coffee is to blame. After all, we have been going to this café for years, and none of us have ever fainted from any of its drinks. In addition, if the coffee was produced and drugged at the same time, Tierno, Shauna and I would have also fainted. Also, why would anybody from Kalos have a motive to nearly kill you? You only arrived here yesterday and no one can form a grudge on you that quickly. Did you have any enemies in Hoenn?"

I don't think that I had any enemies in Hoenn. After all, I was pretty antisocial in my early teenage years. I was even homeschooled because my mom wanted me to focus more on Rhyhorn Racing curriculum than what they taught at the Pokémon School there, I think. My memory is a bit fuzzy after the fainting incident. I respond accordingly.

"Had you experienced any other symptoms besides fainting? If so, could you please detail them," Trevor asks.

"All I know is that I had an incredible headache, and then I started hallucinating, I think. I started seeing Fennekin and I battling a trio of goons, even though that never happened before. I think I then became delirious. "I decided to leave out the part of how everything seemed familiar, and how I had a strange dream last night.

"Hmm, I see. Perhaps you may have some psychic abilities – it seems as though you are predicting future events." Trevor explained.

"Wow, my BFF is an ESPer! That's so cool! Maybe you can be a member of the psychic gym in Anistar City!" Shauna never ceases to contain her enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Tierno looks like he is deep in thought. He finally speaks.

"Let's get you out of here first. Then, if you are up to it, Serena, we can continue our journey," Tierno says.

Not wanting to be a party pooper, I agree with him.

* * *

><p>After we check out of the Pokémon Center (which actually cares for humans as well), we head north toward Aquacorde town's exit. Unfortunately, due to the state of my health, I cannot fully appreciate the beauty behind me as I walk into the next route building to leave. I then reflect on how I could not see the people behind me in my hallucination. When I leave, there is no coming back. I intrinsically know that I would not be able to look behind me, just like in my hallucination. I just have to keep moving forward.<p>

And move forward I did.

* * *

><p><em>This would be the last time that I would be able to truly appreciate beauty at all.<em>


End file.
